


Broken

by felinefemme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinefemme/pseuds/felinefemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever 221B fic.  John Watson touches more lives than he knows, even when broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

I knew John Watson when he was broken but proud. There’s always a risk that I could break him again, but there’s a goodness and strength to him that I found myself willing to risk it. Strange, wanting to make him happy, rather than tearing him apart. Others know me as a cold, efficient machine, highly capable in my work and nothing more. They wouldn’t expect to see me surprised by the warmth and humor from this unassuming man, in spite of what he’s gone through. But I am surprised, and even when he displays his all-too-human frailties, I am relieved that these surprises are mostly positive.

The longer we knew each other, the more we fell into a routine. I learned about him, and he learned about me, or what I let him learn about me. He’s a simple man, but knowing him has unexpected consequences.

He has changed me. He’s made me human. And for what seemed like a brief but glorious time, I thought it was a good thing. And then evil came back into our lives, and I had a choice: to save others or myself.

But now I have lost him because I made a mistake. I made the wrong choice. So I’m leaving him, knowing John Watson is still alive – and so is our baby.


End file.
